Porcelain Riddle
by VampireLover101
Summary: Hermione is Voldermort's daughter. Not typical story. Manipulative Dumbledore, HP/HG/BZ full explination inside. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys.**

**I was listening to This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like by Porcelain Black and got inspired for a story. This one is hopefully different than other Hermione is Voldermort's daughter stories you've read. **

**First things first, Dumbledore isn't the good guy in this story. It is going to be a love triangle between Harry/Hermione(Porcelain)/Blaise. And last things last, you'll find out more about Hermione(Porcelain) as the story goes on in the early chapters. Let me know what you think in reviews.**

**I own nothing except the plot line and the original charecters.**

Chapter 1

I walked into my Father's cold stone castle that reminds me so much of a drafty medieval castle. I had just gotten home from my sixth year at Hogwarts and I was ready to get back to my life. There was no sign of my Sister Gemma or my Father anywhere. The heal of my shoes clicked on the stony floor of the castle to my wing of the manor. I pushed open the double doors. And walked down the halls draped in expensive tapestries. I walked down a serious of fireplace lit hallways to my own bed chambers. I pulled open the double doors to them looking around them.

My King sized canopied four poster bed stood proudly in the center of the room against the back wall across from the thresh hold to my bed chambers. The fluffy mattress was mad up with cream colored pure silk sheets and piled high with down pillows. Several of the throw pillows on my bed were of a golden color with Indian designs sewn into them. The canopy of my bed was a shimmering sheer gold colored fabric. The wood of the canopy was a nice dark oak wood, as was my vanity which was located against another wall just outside of my spacious walk in closet, and my antique writing desk and the book case and coffee table that made up a small reading area. The chairs in my reading area were black leather chairs that I always sank into comfortably.

The walls in the room were white but were enchanted to glow like candle light giving my room the appearance of being light by candle light, the ceiling of my room was enchanted to show the sky just like at Hogwarts, my floor was stone but had Indian rugs littering the floor by my bed and my reading area and writing desk. I shrugged off my bland beige jacket onto my bed going into the closet to find some different clothes. I walked into my spacious closet over to my dresser pulling out a pair of denim shorts and a low cut belly revealing tank top. I stripped myself from the modest bookworm clothes I was wearing and put on the shorts pulling on my tanktop down over my head and grabbing a pair of boots walking and a beige sheer three quarter length over shirt walking out of the closet. I saw my sister Gemma sitting on my bed prettily with her legs crossed seductively showing off her long shapely legs.

"Hello Gemma, nice hair. Why the change?" I asked almost uninterested in the reason for the change in her once platinum lightly curled platinum blonde hair that has now been magiced half black down the center part.

"Just felt like doing something a little different, Porcelain." She stated blandly before making a face, "Good god, your home get rid of goody-two shoes Granger will you?" She asked snorting I rolled my eyes looking in the mirror at my despised glamore. My hair is short, mousy brown with frizzy curls. My eyes are a muddy brown color, I stand at only 5'3" and have the figure of the bow with pencil thin lips and heavy brows. I hate looking into the face of my alter ego Hermione Granger. She stands for every lie I have ever been told.

"I would sister dearest, except for I can't do magic outside of school, and Father is not around to remove it." Gemma rolled her eyes and waved her wand. I instantly grew to be 5'9" the muddy frizzy curls that were my hair straightened and grew about two feet resting just below my waist in a series of choppy different lengths of layers. The muddy brown eyes were replaced by vibrant green eyes, framed by perfectly manicured eye brows and long black lashes. The thin lips of Hermione Granger were replaced by the same full red pillow lips that Gemma and I share as well as our slim toned and perfectly curved bodies and shapely legs and bottoms.

"Did you talk to Diddlydore or whatever his name is?" Gemma asked watching me pull on my boots and layering several necklaces of various lengths around my neck and lots of bracelets on my wrists,

"Dumbledore, and he won't answer my questions. The only one willing to talk or acknowledge who I really am is Severus Snape." I mumbled in my newly sensual husky voice lining my eyes in black charcoal and pale green eye shadow.

"Father is having me marry Snape as a reward for all his faithful years of service." I chuckled, Gemma and I although both on the side of the Order of the phoenix have no love for Dumbledore,

"And how much convincing did you have to do." She shrugged her pretty pale shoulders,

"Not much." She said with a wink I chuckled looking in the mirror thankful for my sister even though I've only known about her existence for two years. Gemma popped up on the bed her long legs exposed by her very short bondage lingerie inspired dress and accentuated by her eight inch stilettos. "We're going out tonight." She said with a wink, I leaned back against my vanity.

"And who are we going out with?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest defensivly.

"Blaise, Draco, Daphne, With Pansy, Astoria, and Millicent by default it was originally just supposed to be the five of us." She sighed making a face, "But you know how it is." I giggled, where Draco goes Pansy follows, and where Pansy goes Astoria and Millicent follows. There was a pop into my chambers where one of our families many house elves had appeared,

"Yes Dopey?" I asked styling my hair minimally giving it some volume. The poor elf wrung its hands together worriedly,

"His Master Riddle is on his way home now. His Master Riddle wishes to see his daughters waiting for him when he gets back to the manor." My mouth gapped at Gemma as we both ran out of the room giggling as we ran down to the main foyer running in our tall heels, hers stilettos mine boots. Trying to race against the clock; barely skidding in out of breathe just as there was a loud pop and Father was standing in front of us with his robes billowing around his feet. We both stood straight backed awaiting inspection. Father looked tall and intimidating with his bald head and snake nose. His entire body reminded me of a man snake.

"Auh, my daughters, both fresh home from school for the summer." We both smiled our sweetly seductive smirks as he approached us lifting our chins up so he could inspect us.

"Gemma, how was your final year at Beauxbatons?" He asked in a slither, she smiled at him looking up at him through lidded eyes. A trick I'm sure she learned in a school that's magic focuses on seduction.

"It was well, Father." He nodded satisfactorily before turning to me looking at me,

"And your sixth year at Hogwarts?" He asked looking over my unmasked beauty, I smiled at him playing the part of an English Rose, the same Rose I played when playing Hermione Granger,

"It was highly satisfactory Father, they all still believe me to be Hermione Jane Granger." I said with the same pretty English Rose smile. Father puffed out his chest rather proud of himself.

"Come to my study with me, my darling daughters." We followed behind him to his wing of the manor. It was the part of the manor that reminded me the most of an old medieval castle with it's bareness and being almost totally encompassed in stone and steel. When we reached his study we sat down in the black leather chairs across from his desk. I could smell the musky smell of old books on the wall to wall floor the ceiling book shelf behind me. Nagini lay in the sunshine next to Fathers desk slithering into his lap to be petted.

"I am greatly pleased with you both my daughters, Gemma you are fully prepared to take your place as a Death Eaters wife, as Severus Snape's wife." He turned to me looking back, "You however Porcelain, have not yet mastered the power of seduction. Gemma I wish you to teach her the power of seduction this summer, and as your final test when you return to school you will seduce Harry Potter, and bring him to me." I swallowed hard,

"It will be almost impossible to seduce him as Hermione Granger, My Lord Father. He sees her only as a sister." I whispered he chuckled,

"Then Gemma has her work cut out of her. If you do this you will be given as a reward to Lord Zabini to be his heir Blais' wife as his reward for all his years of loyalty." I bowed my head respectfully.

"Yes Father." I whispered, he nodded his head pleased with our responces,

"You both may go. I will see you at dinner, don't forget to dress appropriately." He said looking over our short revealing informal clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys.**

**Back with the second chapter. Hope this story is enjoyable.**

**I own nothing except the plot line and the original charecters.**

Chapter 2

I stood in front of my full length guilded mirror looking at the clothing Gemma had selected for me. Her theory about clothing is the more seductive it is, the more seductive you feel. The dress I was wearing is short black and clings to all my curves seductively stopped short just below my well curved bottom exposing the slightest curve of my bum. The top of the dress was low cut showing of my nice breasts, the straps of the dress were skinny and crossed in the back where the low cut back exposed all of my back seductively. I smiled looking at my full glossed red lips eyes green eyes. My legs look long and shapely in this short dress and a pair of Gemma's seven inch shiny black stilettos.

"You look good." Gemma said slapping my butt playfully. I looked her over in her short black leather dress that had thick black straps and exposed the swell of her breasts and just slightly longer then my own dress. Her half black hair half white blonde was totally strait and looked as slick as water.

"You look hot too!" I exclaimed looking at her, she winked,

"Good thing we're going to a muggle club where no one will recognize us." She teased with a wink. I laughed letting her lead me out to the floo channel where we would floo to Malfoy Manor meet up with Draco Blaise, Astoria, and the sheep then floo off to the leaky cauldron and walk the five blocks to this muggle club. Father caught us just as we reached the floo channel,

"Off to somewhere special." Gemma gave father her trademark smirk,

"Not at all Father, we are just off to go out with the young Malfoy and Zabini. We are going to begin Porcelain's lessons of seduction tonight on young Zabini." She said sweetly Father nodded accepting the explanation dismissing us with a wave of his hand. As soon as we disappeared through the floo we reappeared at the mansion. I saw Draco first with his white blonde locks hanging loose around his face wearing a tight black tank top and blue jeans that fit him just the right way with a pentagram necklace hanging around his neck. Daphne was wearing a black corset and a black leather jacket and a pair of short denim shorts with stockings up her legs and a pair of tall black stilettos. Her blonde hair hung in waves and her pink pillow lips painted bright red. I could already see Draco cupping her ass discreetly before my gaze flickered over to Blaise; he looked so good in his perfectly fitting blue jeans heavy combat boots and fitted slipknot band t-shirt. His short black hair was messy with a just shagged look to it and was dead sexy.

My eyes flicked over to the sheep and winced, they all seemed like the girls they were at Hogwarts not like the rest of us who choose to dare to be different when leaving into the muggle world. Pansy's perfectly coiffed brown hair was blown out and her clingy emerald green cocktail dress was classy but not really sexy. Millicent looked like a giant in her strapless knee length black dress, her black hair unstyled at all, while Astoria wore a skimpy denim skirt with a black backless halter top and cowboy boots. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes,

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked not really caring if they weren't ready or not. Everyone nodded Gemma and I smiled at each other.

"So how are we going? Are we just going in groups of two or three?" Gemma asked Draco just shrugged his broad shoulders,

"I guess groups of three so we get there faster." He said in his silky smooth deep voice." Gemma grabbed Draco and Daphne's hands,

"Well then you're coming with me!" She exclaimed. I laughed as she disappeared into the floo in a green tornado. Blaise and I stepped in next,

"Anyone else coming with we got room for one more." He said grabbing a handful of powder, I shuddered at the sound of his deep chocolate coated voice that had just a hint of his Italian accent. Pansy shook her head no; he shrugged again, "Your loss." He said with a smirk, "Leaky Cauldron!" he yelled and we disappeared whirling around, I really hate floo travel, I thought to myself closing my eyes. I stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron brushing off my clothes as we waited for the last of our party. A few seconds later Pansy, Astoria, and Millicent stumbled out. Gemma clapped her hands excitedly,

"Alright everyone off to The Underground for some fun!" I smiled The Underground was our favorite place to go clubbing and get away from the wizarding world. We made our was to the grimey dance club and paid our fees walking in. I could feel the heavy pulse of the music vibrating through me the second we walked in. I turned to Blaise,

"Dance with me?" I questioned pulling him out into the fray of bodies firmly pushed up against each other grinding and dancing. My backside was firmly pressed against his front his hands holding my hips his bow shaped lips trailed up my neck. I smiled at the secrecy of our Romance that we only indulge in while we are here.

"I hate the school year." He said into my ear, I nodded resting my head against his chest moving our hips in time with the music.

"I hate being his daughter, I hate being a reward." I said, "I need to be yours, I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen." I promised him grinding my hips against his sensually. And for those couple hours it was like me and Blaise were the only people in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys.**

**Back with the third chapter. Hope this story is enjoyable, send me reviews I love hearing from you guys.**

**I own nothing except the plot line and the original characters.**

Chapter 3

I sat in one of my black leather arm chairs looking out the double doors that went out to my balcony with my silk dressing robe wrapped securely around my shoulders. I absentmindedly played with a strand of blonde hair as I watched the sunrise.

I had felt so much anger the last two years, and I had no one to talk to about any of it. Dumbledore had charmed me when I was just a baby to keep me from being able to tell people Voldermort was my birth father. All my life I had thought I was Hermione Granger. That had all changed when I was fourteen when I came home for the summer. The summer I found out the truth behind the lies. I had been lied too for fourteen years. And I can't speak a word of who I really am till I am seventeen years of age. This makes me angry then the rest of all the wrongs that had been done to me. I can't tell me friends who I am forcing me to live a lie. I clenched my eyes shut wishing everything had been different.

Part of me wanted to be able to tell my friends about my real self. I hate lieing to them like this. I groaned in frustration. I wanted to know the truth about me. I don't know my mother's name, I don't know how I ended up with the Grangers, I know nothing about my history. I stood up suddenly and walked down the hallways to my Father's study bare foot. My feet padded silently down the halls leading me to the entrance to Father's study. I paused there for a second before knocking softly on the door.

"Enter." Came his cold his, I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and pushed open the heavy wooden door to his study. He looked up at my curiously, "Porcelain, what can I do for you?" He asked, I sat down in one of the leather club chairs in front of his desk.

"I want to know about my life. I want to know who my mother is, when I was born, where I was born, and why the Grangers took me in." I said releasing the questions that had been swirling around in my head for two years. Father looked at me sitting back in his chair.

"Narcissa Malfoy." I looked at my father with a blank stare causing him to chuckle. "Narcissa Malfoy, she is yours and Gemma's mother. You were born on the twelfth of September at Malfoy Manor, the same night young Malfoy was born, he was the older of the two of you." I sat silently for a moment, "I don't know why the Grangers took you in, I don't know much of what happened the night you were taken. Those are questions for Lady Malfoy." He said simply.

"I want to talk to her, I need to know. I don't want to be so angry all the time." Father chuckled,

"Anger isn't a bad thing." I snorted "Anger is what has made me so powerful." I looked down at my hands that were folded neatly in my hands,

"I don't want to be angry with her." I whispered, "I want to know what happened, why Gemma and I were separated, how we could have been. I want to know why Dumbledore made me suffer my whole life, why I had to spend my whole life feeling like part of me was missing." I had just whispered words I had dared never spoken to any but Gemma in the privacy of our rooms when we spent time alone together talking.

"If you feel so strongly about this I shall arrange a meeting between yourself and the Lady Malfoy for this morning after breakfast. Now go back to sleep." I nodded in acceptance walking out of the study and back to my bed chambers.

I sat in the parlor looking at the fireplace. I was wearing my best jeans and stylish black halter top and a pair of shiny black stilettos waiting for my birth mother to arrive. The flames in the fireplace changed to green and she stepped out looking every bit the regal Lady of the Malfoy family that she is in her stylishly cut cream colored robes and white kitten heels. I stood up to greet my guest.

"Lady Riddle." She addressed me formally, I looked down at the floor,

"Lady Malfoy, please just call me Porcelain, it seems wrong to have the woman who gave birth to me call me such a formal title." Lady Malfoy smiled at me,

"Then I suppose it is best you call me, Narcissa. The Dark Lord has already informed me why you wanted to talk to me, perhaps it's best if we sit." I smiled at her,

"Yes I suppose it is a good idea." I stated as we both took our seats. She sat across from me her legs crossed at the ankles while mine were crossed at the knees. I could see distinct similarities in us such as our full red lips and platinum blonde hair as well as our height and long fingers.

"Where would you like to start?" She asked in a strangely diplomatic voice.

"I want to know what happened that night." I said, "I want to know everything." I whispered watching her wince.

"I was in the nursery with you and Draco, I had just finished feeding you and changing Draco's nappy." I made a face at her causing her to chuckle. "Lucious' patronus appeared and told me that The Dark Lord had just fell and Harry Potter was The Boy Who Lived. He also told me that Dumbledore was on his way." She fell silent for a moment just taking in my face. "It was common knowledge that Gemma was his daughter so I knew I had to get her to safety. I sent Doby to fetch her from her nursery and bring her to me. I wrote a letter creating her alias Felicity Cecile and told Doby to take her and leave her on the door step of a good wizarding family in France. I didn't care if they were rich or even pureblood. She just needed to be safe from Dumbledore. I told Doby not to tell me where he took her it would be too dangerous for her." She took a deep breath.

"What about me?" I asked, she closed her eyes as if remembering a painful memory. She looked at me with an apologetic stare,

"You and Draco weren't even a month old yet, you hadn't been christened yet. I planned to keep you with me and play you off as Draco's younger twin it would have been so easy since I was your mother and you are half twins. But when Dumbledore showed up he saw through my plan and took you from me recognizing you as a Riddle." She closed her eyes again, "For years I wondered where you and Gemma were." She paused, "You have to understand that was the hardest thing I had ever had to go through, I lost both my daughters in one night." My mouth gaped open,

"Dumbledore forced me from me a one month old infant from my mother's arms." I asked feeling sorry for Narcissa, she had been just as lost as Gemma and I had for all those years.

"I watched him place the charm on you that prevented us from tracking you, preventing you of speaking of your birth father. It was torture. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Lucious didn't return home till after Dumbledore had disappeared with you. We spent years and years looking for you. I felt as though I had failed as a mother. I didn't know if you would ever learn how to be a Lady or about our world before you were forced into it. I felt like a horrible mother." I watched a tear slide down her cheek, "But I always knew Gemma was being cared for and being raised well." I felt anger gurgle up in my chest towards Dumbledore I felt my body start shaking I was longer in control of my own actions as I stood up from the chair I sat in suddenly,

"That old bastard is going to pay." I roared grabbing a hand of floo powder "Dumbledore's office." I bellowed watching the green flames encompass me and Narcissa's look of shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys.**

**Keep reading and reviewing guys! You'll finally get to see a bit of Dumbledore in this chapter.**

**I own nothing except the plot line and the original characters.**

Chapter 4

I stormed out of the floo into Dumbledore's office. The rage in my boiled and bubbled threatening to overflow.

"Dumbledore!" I yelled at the top of my lunges, "Dumbledore, come out here right now!" I yelled angrily my fists clenched together. Dumbledore strolled out of his chambers just off the headmasters office looking calm and collected and not shocked to see me.

"Miss. Granger what a lovely surprise." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I snarled, picking up a random silver object throwing it at the wall watching it shatter into thousands of tiny pieces.

"I am not Hermione Granger, I am Porclain Riddle, and you say my father is evil, well no more evil then you!" I yelled so angry smoke could blow out my nose.

"I do believe I don't know what you're talking about Miss. Granger." He said happily sitting down behind his desk. I snarled throwing another object on the table next to me at the wall just behind his head hearing that object shatter too,

"You stole me away from my mother, you stole a baby out of the arms of her mother charmed her to be unable to speak of her father, you separated me from my family; and you have the gall to lie to me for years then tell me what a bastard my father is. He never stole a baby away from a loving home." I yelled near tears, "Take this blasted charm off of me, my friends deserve to know who I am." I said quietly.

"Miss. Granger, the Dark Lord stole parents away from babies. Do you really think Harry would accept you as his friend after he finds out it was your Father who took his parents away from him?" Dumbledore questioned manipulatively.

"Make no mistake Dumbledore, I can find away around that charm, you never put one on my dear sister Gemma, there is nothing stopping her from helping me." I snarled threateningly. "And if you do not remove the charm do not think I will return for a final year at Hogwarts." I went to walk over to the fireplace before Dumbledore stopped me,

"I separated you from the Malfoys for your own good, but I see you still have your father's anger." I turned to yell at him,

"I am angry because you took me from a mother and a brother, you let me be mocked for being a 'mudblood' for years and still you let it continue, telling me there is nothing wrong with being a muggleborn Hermione, I am angry because you lied to me, you made my entire existence one big lie, took me away from a sister who could have taught me everything I could have ever needed to learn about magic and being a girl, a mother who could have raised me to be a lady like I am. I am angry Dumbledore because you stole me away from my heritage and a mother who loved me enough to lie about who my father was so that she could raise me, who loved my sister enough to send her into hiding away from you." I steamed in anger flooing to the leaky cauldron then to Malfoy Manor then finally to Slytherine Manor as is custom to keep from being tracked and from revealing who I am.

Once I flooed into Gemma's room and sat down on her black comforter,

"I need your help." I said looking at her, she looked over at me from her vanity where she was magicing her hair all blonde again before the Order meeting tonight,

"With what my dear baby sister?" She asked looking much softer in her fitted blue jeans converse and black button up top,

"I want you to write a letter dictated by me to Harry and Ron telling them who I really am." I huffed, Gemma rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist displaying her powerful wandless magic transforming me back into the mousy Hermione Granger.

"Writing a letter is far to rash, and Diddlydore can easily talk your letter out, knowing that the handwriting is different. However, Dumbledore cannot stop you from meeting your friends at say, the underground, later this week, with only your sister to help you." Gemma said wagging her eyebrows at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'd love some reviews so I know what you think of this story. I hope people like how I've written Hermione and feel I kept true to J.K. Rowlings Hermione.**

**Anyways here's another chappie!**

Chapter 5

I stood at the fireplace in my room dressed down in a pair of jeans a billowy baby doll tank top and flip flops. I looked exactly like Hermione Granger. I hate Hermione Granger, she's a lie she doesn't exist. I ran a finger through her frizzy curls looking over at the clock knowing it was time to go for the meeting. I stepped into the fireplace

"Leaky Caldron." I said clearly dropping some floo powder to the ground stepping out into the small wizarding pub before walking out into muggle London hailing a taxi to take me to headquarters. I sighed sliding in thinking how lucky Gemma is to be able to floo strait to headquarters unlike me who had to pretend I was sneaking in and out of my parents' home. I sat in silence for two hours knowing they would have to wait for me. Harry would make them. Once I arrived I waited for the taxi driver to leave before going up to the hidden front door of Black Manor letting myself in making it quick.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a bone crushing hug. I groaned missing the hugs wondering if I would still get them after I told my friends who I really was.

"Hi Mrs. Weasly." I said with a pleasant smile. I looked behind her and saw Harry and Ron smiling at me, I hugged my friends tightly,

"I've missed you guys!" I exclaimed happy to see them, Harry hugged me a little tighter then Ron did,

"Hi Hermione, you were almost late!" he teased taking me by the hand leading me into the large kitchen where the meeting would take place. I giggled sitting down next to him watching some of the others floo in, including Gemma, who was now Cecile. Her hair was all blonde and ponytailed. She took a seat down the table from me next to Snape smiling at him. As the last of the order entered headquarters for the meeting Dumbledore stood at the head of the long table in the kitchen.

"It has come to my attention that He Who Must Not Be Named has two heirs." I locked eyes with Gemma, was he really turning on us after welcoming us into the order himself? "He has two daughters one by the name of Gemma Riddle and the Other by the name of Porcelain Riddle. They are direct threats to the Order and the taking down of Lord Voldermort. As a correlation, they must be taken out." I locked eyes with Gemma again hearing Snape clear his throat.

"Any access to Gemma and Porcelain is impossible. You won't be able to get near them." He said simply, "They are never without guards." A lie, Gemma and I go out without guards all the time, "And their father watches them like a hawk not allowing them to leave Riddle Manor where they leave." Also a lie, as we are out right now and leave often for school. Dumbledore tapped his chin,

"Is there any way you could gain access to them?" Dumbledore asked, Snape's face contorted in annoyance, as did Lupin's

"We can't afford for Snape to blow his cover, and besides, killing these girls will do nothing besides spark anger among the younger Death Eaters." Lupin argued, "Wouldn't it be much more conducive to take these girls captive?" He asked I shifted uncomfortably in my seat

"If we go after two people not even involved in the war doesn't that make us just like the Death Eaters?" I asked questioning Dumbledore publicly for the first time,

"Oui, it does." Gemma argued in a perfect French accent looking at Dumbledore, Harry shifted looking at Dumbledore,

"We need to concentrate on real threats, like Bellatrix Lestrange, or Lucious Malfoy." Snape nodded,

"They are more of a threat then He Who Must Not Be Named's daughters. They are to be rewards for those he believes to be loyal to him nothing more." I knew Snape was worried him and Gemma had, had a love affair not only behind Dumbledore's back but also Voldermort, and Gemma was to be his wife he felt the need to protect her.

"Snape is there any news from the last Death Eater meeting?" Dumbledore asked changing the subject suddenly

"He's looking for the Hallows, and he's looking for Harry. He needs to stay where he's safe." Snape stated in his usual irritated drawl Dumbledore nodded

"Well I suppose that is that, I do believe Molly prepared a delicious dinner for everyone!" He said, I stood up,

"I need to get home." I mumbled, Gemma stood up,

"I will make sure she get home." She said grabbing my arm flooing us to the Leaky Caldron then flooing us into her room at the manor. I could hear father in the hall just outside her room. She flicked her wrist and instantly I was back to Porcelain and she was back to Gemma we started peeling off our clothes from the meeting throwing them into the closet shutting it and jumping into the bed just as Father knocked on the door.

"Come it!" Called Gemma pulling on a sweatshirt over her head. Father opened the door and looked at us,

"There you are Porcelain, you were not in your room." I smiled sweetly at our Father,

"I just wanted to spend some time with Gemma." I said in a sweet lady like voice. He nodded walking out of the room shutting the door behind himself. Gemma slumped back against her pillows.

"That was close." I nodded my head,

"To close." I agreed she looked over at me seriously.

"Do you still want to tell Harry and Ron who you are; who we are?" She asked, I nodded my head,

"They deserve to know." Gemma nodded her head before hitting me in the face with a pillow,

"Go to bed will you?" She asked teasingly.


End file.
